Desperate Times
Log Title: Desperate Times Characters: Lieutenant Bludd, Xamot and Tomax Location: Springfield, Shattered Glass Universe Year: 2009 TP: Shattered Glass Springfield :A nice, normal Midwestern town. I think the Simpsons live here! Xamot and Tomax are in their office, dressed casually but much more tense than in their last meeting with Bludd. Lt Bludd heads immediately to the back office belonging to the Twins. Xamot and Tomax stand in unison as Bludd enters. "H'lo, lads," Bludd greets quietly, making eye contact with both men. "What can y'tell me?" Xamot holds his finger to his lips a moment, as Tomax retrieves a small device from his desk drawer and sets it on his desk, turning it on. A small, nearly inaudible hum can be heard from it. Bludd watches Tomax, raising his eyebrows at Xamot. Xamot and Tomax relax slightly after the device is on. Xamot comes around his desk to shake Bludd's hand and offer him a seat. Tomax glances carefully out the window, making sure shades are drawn and no one is seen outside. Bludd shakes with Xamot, putting on a polite, if strained, smile. He's sure he's not going to like what they're going to tell him. He takes the proffered seat and folds his hands in his lap. Xamot and Tomax return to their desks, expressions becoming a mirror of seriousness. Tomax begins. "I'm afraid we have some bad news," he says. "My brother is right," Xamot continues. Bludd presses his lips together. "What is it?" he asks, managing to keep his voice even. Xamot and Tomax look at each other before Tomax speaks again. Bludd waits patiently, trying not to fidget. Tomax continues at last, "I'm not sure where your... contact got his information, but he may be correct." "You mean --" Bludd swallows a lump in his throat. "You mean someone is going to do some kind of ... experiments on my son?" Xamot leans forward. "Potentially," he stresses. "Well, what do we do about it?" Bludd asks, his expression a curious mix of fear and anger. Tomax smiles. Xamot glances at his brother, looking slightly nervous. Tomax leans forward. "Well, that depends somewhat on you." "There's some way to find out, isn't there?" Bludd leans forward toward the twins' desks, anger winning out now. Xamot dithers. "Well, since what the American government is doing isn't legal, we can't just file a request..." Bludd leaps up, slamming a fist down on Xamot's desk. "They'd ignore your request just like they've ignored our lawyer's! They're illegally holding my son and they intend to use him as a guinea pig for God knows what! I'm sick of waiting around for someone to get back to me! I want Scott home /NOW/!" Xamot glances at his brother, who smiles more widely. "If we took you to where we believe he's being held, would you be willing to go in and take a look for yourself?" "Show me," Bludd responds, his eyes narrowing. Xamot and Tomax glance at each other. "It's not that simple." His fist still clenched, Bludd holds it up in front of him. "If you know, or even /suspect/, where Scott's being held, I want to know where it is. Legal options have got my family absolutely nowhere. These people have /stolen/ my child from me! They'll not keep him." Xamot leans forward. "We can help. We have connections, and we have guns. But we have to be careful." Bludd draws back, drops his hand to his side, at the mention of guns. He was certainly suggesting he was intending to take back what was his by force, but ... "I'm ... I'm really not a violent man," he admits quietly, "but what can I do?" He spreads his hands. "I can't allow harm to come to Scott if I have the means to prevent it..." He scowls at his shoes. Tomax grins, trying to hide his excitement. "None of us are violent men, Sebastian, but desperate times and desperate measures, right?" Bludd casts a despondant look on first Tomax, then Xamot. "These are the most desperate of times," he admits quietly. Tomax nods quickly, while his brother frowns. Bludd takes a deep breath, exhales slowly. "Tell me what I can do to rescue my son," he says, levelling a determined gaze on Tomax. Tomax glances at his brother, then looks back at Bludd. "We have made contacts with people who want to stop Colton and his oppressive regime. We've talk to them about your situation, and they're willing to help." Bludd nods tightly. "I can use all the help I can get," he replies. Xamot says quickly, "We may be on our own at the actual site, but this group can get us weapons, transportation, and fake IDs." Bludd frowns. "Fake IDs?" He frowns, nodding. "I guess we'll need 'em if we want to move freely. It's just all so ..." He shakes his head. "So illegal," he finishes, chuckling nervously at himself. "Fight fire with fire, eh? What choice do I have?" Tomax nods quickly. Xamot looks slightly guilty. "Yes," he says. "We prefer to work within the law, but the current administration gives us little choice. If your son's life wasn't in danger, I wouldn't recommend something like this." "But since it IS," his brother Tomax emphasizes, "We need to move fast." Bludd glances between the two brothers, then nods. "Then let's move." Xamot and Tomax glance at each other, and seem to communicate with each other without words. Standing again in unison, they move around their desks, heading for the door. "Follow me," Xamot says quietly. Rising to his feet, Bludd follows the twins. Tomax grabs his small device on the way out, turning it off as they turn off the lights of their office and lock it up when they get outside. Bludd walks along behind the two men, his mind turning over the decision he's making. He has a thousand questions but stays silent for the moment. Xamot and Tomax leads Bludd away from their office and quickly down side streets, both of them glancing nervously around and behind them as if afraid of being followed. "This way," Xamot repeats in a whispered hiss. Bludd hurries after the twins, becoming more nervous himself at their demeanor. Xamot and Tomax stop a small nondescript door in what seems like a random alleyway. They knock in what seems like code, but doesn't recognizable to Bludd as Morse or anything recognizable. Bludd waits, glancing furtively about the alley. The door opens, and Xamot hurries inside, while Tomax waits outside, gesturing for you to follow. Back Rooms of Springfield :At one time Cobra lived openly, in compounds across California (back when there was a California) and the American Southwest. However, frequent raids by the government, during which children were taken, houses burned, and people killed led Cobra to go into hiding. Now they meet in secret, in back rooms and basements all across the Midwest and the world. Cobra Leader goes from town to town in disguise, meeting with his followers and preaching a message of patience and peace even in the face of constant government oppression. He knows his followers have militarized out of necessity to defend themselves, and after seeing so many killed outright he doesn't blame or condemn them. However, he holds out hope that someday guns won't be necessary, and in the meantime tries to hold the movement together in spite of any adversity. Xamot leads Bludd into a darkened wearhouse. Bludd hesitates, slowing as he enters the dark building. Dark-clad masked figures guard either side of the door, nodding with familiarity as Tomax slips in behind Bludd. "What is this place?" Bludd whispers to Tomax. One of the guards holds a handheld monitor that shows the alley outside, obviously through some sort of wireless hidden camera. The guard nods, and Tomax takes the lead, heading into the dimly-lit building, past rows of stacked crates. Xamot explains, "This the new headquarters of Cobra, the peace movement. I assume you've heard of it?" Tomax glances back, giving his brother a wordless look before hurrying forward. Bludd nods. "Yes." He frowns. "How is a peace movement going to help me get my son back?" Xamot explains, "Well, like you, Cobra has its back to the wall, and has had to once again take up arms to defend itself." Bludd nods tightly. "I was afraid it was something like that. What has this country come to?" Tomax looks back. "Well, if you ask me, THIS country was always crap, but it's certainly gotten worse" Bludd chuckles nervously. "I agree with you, but my wife and daughter see things differently." He shrugs. Xamot nods, as the two of them follow Tomax. Xamot says, "We believe we know where your son is held, and that we can get you there. We can get you in the building with a map and a gun, and cover your getaway should you succeed. It doesn't sound like much, but Cobra is spread pretty thin right now and it might just be the three of us." "It's been quite a while since my military days," Bludd admits, "but even if I'm signing my own death sentence I've got to try." He pauses. "It's probably better Katherine's in meetings all day today. I wouldn't know what to tell her." Xamot nods sympathetically, as Tomax leads the three of you through a number of connected buildings to a large room. The walls are covered with draperies, and the floor is covered in cushions and pillows. Bludd looks around the room, his brow furrowing. "Nap room?" he guesses, mostly in jest. Tomax gives Bludd a dirty look, but Xomat smiles. "I like it," he says. "We meeting somebody here?" Bludd asks. Xamot and Tomax say in unison, "Yes" They look at each other, and then Tomax says, "I'll go get him." Xamot smiles. "We'll be right back." Xamot and Tomax leave the room. Bludd waits for the Twins to return, taking in the room and trying to query his writer's mind, as he usually does when waiting or doing something else annoying. (What kind of person would choose to meet guests in a room like this?) Xamot and Tomax return, with a small, bearded man in tow. He smiles beautifically at Bludd, his manner calm and reassuring. In a deep, friendly voice he says, "I am Father Cobra. Welcome. How can we help?" Category:2009 Category:Logs Category:Shattered_Glass_TP